In recent years, users have increasingly used image-based search sites to find items (e.g., couches, pillows, sinks, tables, clothes) which they are interested. However, images of the items are a poor substitute for the users, since they cannot inspect the items in real life (e.g., in a showroom). Thus, the users are forced to make decisions based only on the provided images and description data. Further, some users, such as clothing designers or interior designers, seek to create arrangements of items that aesthetically function together. For example, a clothing designer may select shoes, pants, a shirt, a watch, and a hat to create a stylish outfit, or an interior designer may select a couch, chair, table, vase, and floor lamp to create a living room design. While it is difficult to judge individual items using only images, it is far more complex to create an aesthetically pleasing arrangement of items using images because the user cannot examine how the items look next to one another.